happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ask Gross and Disgusting
Disgusting: I shit and piss in my white skirt every day, but I don't give a fuck about it. Ask Disgusting Q.Ruby: OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! this is the worst nightmare I ever had since johnny test was called to have a 7th season. A. Disgusting: You never piss or shit yourself? If I ever saw Johnny Test, I'd piss and shit all over him. Q. Pancake: Well. Um. I don't even know how to react to this. A. Disgusting: YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!!!!!!!!! P.S. You should shit and or piss yourself then never wash it. You'll enjoy every second of it. Q. Ruby: I never did it in MY pants! A. Disgusting: Do it. It's one of the best things ever, especially if you're lazy. If you shit yourself, you'll get a hilarious reaction. Every time I shit myself, people wonder if a Subaru WRX engine is inside of me. Or any engine basically. Q. Language Officer: Stop Cussing! We know you pee and poop... A. Disgusting: Oh and here we go with overprotection! What, 7 year olds on here? Give a fuck less if this person is 3 or fuckin' 400,000 million years old!!!!! Q. Clovey: Do you ever get annoyed a lot. A. Disgusting: Only if people tell me to grow up and act like I'm 22, not 2 because I never shower and I like poo and pee in my skirt. Q. DF: I wish you love clean, If you still love dirty, you will be drawed into my cloak....FOREVER!! A. Disgusting: (sarcastically) Oooooooooh I'm real scared. Q. DF: Then, Do you like to be eaten up? A. Disgusting: Well then, do you like the taste of my poop getting thrown at you? Q. Bun: Will u ever clean urself? You offend me. A. Disgusting: Oh hell, no. Can't you tell by my name that I will stay disgusting for the rest of my life? Q. Stripey: I am a very clean squirrel. Don't dirty me! D: A. Disgusting: We're gonna have to see about that!!!!! Q. Cleany: oh no! a nightmare! A. Disgusting: Yeah. Get used to it, bitch! Q. Eyeless Jack: WAAAAAHHH!! YOU'RE SO DISGUSTING! I WILL SNEAK INTO YOUR ROOM AND TAKE YOUR KIDNEYS WHEN YOU FALL ASLEEP IN THAT NIGHT!!1 A. Disgusting: My kidneys are full of poop, pee, vomit, earwax, diarrhea, etc from eating all of this shit. Q.Melvin: wtf? A. Disgusting: WHAT?!?! YOU'VE NEVER SEEN SOMEBODY WHO LIKES LIVING DISGUSTING BEFORE?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!!?!?! Q.Duncan:*throws some shit at you* like ur new tattoo? A. Q. J'adore: STAY AWAY FROM MEEEEE ;( A. Q. Frank (Sausage Party): What.....the.....FUCK?! A. Q. Jerky: Is your name Disgusting because your parents hate you? A. Q. Sala: Eww, OMG! You are soooooo DISGUSTING!! Nobody will be your BFF, miss muddy greenie-weenie brat!! A. Ask Gross Q. Ariel: How can you STAND to be with her? A. Gross: She is like me and I like it. Q. Disco Bear: Wanna go out? A. Gross: Fuck you. Q. Songbird: I hate you, b***h. A. Gross: Just go fuck yourself. I will vomit all over you. Q. Sluggy: Can we be friends? I am dirty. A. Gross: Sure. But if you get even one spec of yourself clean while we're friends, I will kill you. Q.Random: how many times have you been fucked buy diary queen? A. Gross: What the fuck are you talking about? Q. My Talking Tom: I have to go to the bathroom, please. A: Gross: Well then, go in your pants or on the floor. If you go on the floor, eat your poop and drink up your pee. Q. Ness (Betapekoyama): Shh. (presses sponge to your face) A. Gross: If you put a sponge to my face, I will vomit all over you. Category:Ask a Character